Return of Colonial Fleet
by Mightywombatleader
Summary: What would happen if Zak never joined Colonial fleet? Or if the Columbia was only heavily damaged during Operation Talon? Old friends will be reunited and new ones will be made. But nothing can stop the second Cylon War.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Adama sits back on the passenger seat as the raptor descends towards Caprica city and he looks at Chief Tyrol

"So, you found my old Viper along with forty seven of the old mark twos, found a photo in the archives of me and my boys with it. Galactica won't be decommissioned for another two months and she still has all of her guns and armor. If you're going for a promotion, I think you're well on your way"

Tyrol chuckles then grins

"Well sir, I think you'll like what we got in store for you. We all know that you were one of the best viper pilots of the war but there is something that most people don't know"

Adama raises an eyebrow

"Now this I got to hear"

Tyrol gets up right after the raptor lands and presses the button for the door

"Sir, I think you should see for yourself"

Adama gets up slowly and steps out and instantly gets shocked by what he sees

"Thats...My old Raptor, its the first thing I've ever flown relating to any combat missions"

Tyrol nods

"Thats right, I found her with the help of a couple of my deck hands and someone that you served with. But I couldn't find anything relating to any missions with it, only that you have flown it"

The door to the old Raptor opens up and a face that Adama hasn't seen since the war steps out

"Husker! Look at you, commanding the very Battlestar where we first met"

Adama walks over to Coker and grabs his arm

"Coker, its been a long time. Look at you, you look almost the the same but with more grey"

Coker grins

"Look at you, you look older"

Adama walks over to the Raptor and looks around

"So...you went back and found her?"

Coker nods

"Thats right, when I caught wind that your chief was looking for your old viper, I decided to take thing up a notch"

Adama looks at him

"Well, safe to say that you certainly did this. How will this be transported to the Galactica?"

Coker grins

"Well, the answer is clear. You're going to fly it!"

Adama is absolutely stunned

"She will fly?"

"Thats right, she is one hundred percent operational. Her guns and pods work, the whole package. Hell, she will be able to take anything you do to her. You crashed her once already and now is ready to be flown again. Just...don't do any of those crazy stunts like you did last time"

Adama chuckles

"Unless the Cylons attack and we're fleeing from their fighters, I don't think we would have much to worry about"

Two voices are heard from behind

"From what you've told us about your missions dad, I'm surprised you haven't done anything extreme with the Galactica yet"

Adama smiles

"Boys"

Zak and Lee smile and hug their father

"Good to see you too dad, we helped put this gift together as well but Zack handled all of that lawyer crap. I don't have a clue in hell how he does it"

Zak grins

"And thats why you do all of the flying and I do anything relating to law"

Adama turns back to Coker

"And what about you? What do you do?"

Coker points to himself

"Me? Well I am charge of the Battlestar Columbia. Well, its a museum ship now but she has been fully restored with all guns, full armor, and even comes fully loaded with vipers"

Adama blinks "Really? I knew she took heavy damage in Operation Talon but didn't know she was turned into a museum ship"

Coker nods

"She was, it costed an unbelievable amount of cubits but she was fully repaired. Strange thing is, the military wanted her to be combat ready in case the Cylons ever attacked again"

Adama thinks "So...you're in command of a fully operational Battlestar then"

"Thats right, but any important areas are blocked to visitors and all that good stuff."

"So who is the museum staff?"

"Answer was easy, her staff are retired crew members of the Columbia mostly and we still do fly bys with all of the Vipers for Colonial Day so we got a bunch of fleet mechanics to help the old birds flying"

"So what? You got a hundred vipers?"

"Ninety seven, but still a good amount."

"There aren't any ammo or anything like that on Columbia right?"

"Mostly, but we do have armed security guards just in case someone tries to do anything funny with the ship"

"Thats reasonable"

"Certainly, but if the worse happens, there is a ammo depot nearby so we can gear up there if we have to"

Bill looks at his sons

"So, what's the plan for today boys?"

Lee shifts his eyes

"Well...I...erm well have a son"

Bill blinks

"This is news to me, now take me to my grandson"

"But dad, wouldn't you like to..."

"Don't make me give you an order"

Lee sighs

"Yes sir"

The three of them walk off to Zak's car as Zack grins

"Should've used protection Lee"

"Frak off Zak"


	2. Unexpected Events

Bill stopped in his tracks for a moment

"Hang on boys, I got to talk to my friend for a moment. I'll meet you two at the car"

Zak and Lee nodded and they continued walking towards Zak's car while Bill headed back over to Coker.

"So, what is the plan for later on? Am I going to be doing a flyby or anything of the sort with the old girl?"

Coker nods "Yes, we'll be at the small military airfield where they transport personnel and the such.

Bill smirks "Going to be flying with me one more time?"

Coker laughs and shakes his head

"Husker, last time I did that I nearly died in a frozen wasteland. Only way that I will get on another ship with you flying it again is if the Cylons attacked"

Bill places his hand on Coker's shoulder before leaving to join his sons again

"Coker, we are here today because of my flying"

Coker mumbles quietly

"Here with a lot more scars"

Bill smirks as he is walking

"I heard that!"

Coker smiles and shakes his head "That motherfraker, still the same old smart ass he was when I first met him"

Bill turns around one last time before stepping into the car

"And don't you forget it, I may be old but I'm still the best viper and raptor pilot in the Colonial Fleet"

Bill finally closes the door and takes off with his sons and positions himself between the front two seats in the car

"So Lee, someone has a lot of explaining to do."

Lee sighs and sinks into his seat

"Come on...can't you wait until after you see my son?"

Adama shakes his head

"The baby didn't do anything wrong, but you still owe me some answers"

Zak grins and looks at Lee

"Yeah Lee, answer him and tell him how you screwed up"

Lee sighs and looks at the roof of the car

"Well, I was at this bar about a year ago..."

Bill sighs and shakes his head as Zak turns around

"Really? A bar? Come on, that's low, even for you"

Lee rolls his eyes

"Oh shut up Mr. "I got engaged to a viper joke under my father's command"

Zak laughs as he turns back around

"You're just jealous of our love!"

Lee sighs

"Alright, she is this tall, beautiful redhead named Janet. I was at the bar with the boys having a drink and she came up to me. One thing lead to another and...well boom. I found out she was pregnant when she and her twin sister came to see me soon as they found out"

Zak and Bill sit in silence until Zak breaks the silence

"Well, at least you finally met a woman and had a child"

Lee glares

"I swear to the lords of Kobol, I will hit you"

Bill sighs

"Boys, play nice for once"

Lee looks down and sighs

"Fine..."

The car stops as its shifted into park and Zak takes his hands off the steering wheel

"We're here! Come on, lets meet the new member of the Adama family"

Lee groans and is the last to step out of the car

::Inside the house::

The two Caprica models are pacing around like crazy and the one by the name of Janet is cooing at her child while her "twin sister" speaks to her

"Do you know what this means!? We've been trying to reproduce for years after our parents created us! How...How did you do it with this human?"

Janet smiles and looks up at her fellow 6

"Love Sarah, and call me by my human name which is Janet, you know that"

Sarah sighs and paces around like crazy

"We...We have to tell the others about this...We have to them to abort the plan. This is clearly a sign from god that we're meant to have peace with humanity"

Janet looks at her as she bounces the baby in her arms

"You know our some of our sisters and brothers will side with us with calling off the attack. But...you know the ones will never listen to reason"

Car doors are heard slamming outside as Sarah speaks quietly

"You have to tell Lee about who you really are, and that his child is half Cylon"

Janet quickly looks at the door then back at Sarah

"Look! He will know but now is not the time. But either way if we can't stop the attack, we have to save them!"

Sarah face turns to one of concern

"Who can we trust among our brothers and sisters?"

Sarah thinks for a moment

"We can trust our fellows sixes and the nines"

Janet smiles and nods

"Yes, we can trust Daniel, they have always been one for peace with the humans and calls for us to live in harmony with them"

She places her hand on Sarah's shoulder

"After meeting his family, go and tell our sisters and brothers what has happened here. We know they will help us and humanity when they learn of the news"

In the woods near the house, two ones and a two look at each other

"Looks like we need to enact the plan now. Looks like the sixes in general have feelings for...the humans"

Another one nods

"Yes brother, I will return to the fleet and inform the rest of the new updates"

The two speaks up

"Shouldn't we take these humans out first? Have a little fun?"

The lead one shakes his head

"Relax brother, these humans will meet their fate soon enough and even by some slim chance the plan doesn't work, then you can have your fun"

The two nods "By your command"

The lead one smiles "Now, let us return to the spaceport. There is this restaurant I want to try before all of this is destroyed"

The other one and the two follow "And what about the sixes and nines? We know for sure they object to the plan"

The lead one grins

"If they try anything, we wipe them out and then box them"


	3. A Change in Plans

(Made a couple typos in the last chapter about mislabeling the humanoid cylon mods. Turns out the Daniels are sevens)

Lee, Zak, and William step into the house as Sarah and Janet look up and Lee opens his arms

"There is my wonderful wife and son"

Zak blinks and looks at his father

"Wife?"

Bill sighs and looks at Zak

"Don't worry, I'm going to be asking him about that too..."

The two of them walk over to Lee as he is being handled his son and Janet leans against Lee while William looks down

"So, what is his name?"

Lee looks up and smiles

"Joseph Adama, after grandpa"

William smiles and looks at his grandson

"So, that makes me a grandfather now"

Zak smirks

"And me a uncle"

Janet looks up at Zak

"And don't you try anything, I got warned about you"

Zak's eyes shift "I...didn't do anything"

He looks at Lee

"And you named your son after grandpa? Was that the best you could do?"

Lee sighs

"Look, grandpa was always nice to us before he passed away. Plus I couldn't think of any other names and Janet suggested it"

Janet kisses Lee's cheek

"And it was to remember people we once knew and cared about"

Lee looks at Sarah

"And why haven't you said anything Sarah?"

Sarah smiles sweetly

"Oh I figured that you would want to introduce my sister and your son to your father and brother first"

Lee smiles

"Dad, Zak, meet Sarah. Janet's twin sister"

William smiles and shakes Sarah's hand

"Pleasure"

Zak shakes her hand as well

"So you're the sister twin sister huh? If Lee was my twin, I would still be the better looking one"

Lee sighs

"Zak, I don't think Kara would be happy to find out if you were flirting with your sister in law..."

William chuckles

"He does have a point, besides you know she will be asking about you once I return to the Galactica"

Zak thinks

"When are they will be removing armor and some of the turrets for the museum?"

William thinks for a moment

"Next month but until then she is a fully operational Battlestar"

Lee looks at him

"What about that fleet upgrade? The one that they're starting to put in the ships?"

WIlliam glares

"It will be a cold day in hell before they put that system on my ship"

Lee looks surprised

"Okay okay, relax. Its only on a small number of ships yet"

Sarah and Janet look at each other with worried looks and Janet nods. Sarah stretches and looks around

"Well, I have to go. I got some errands to do. I'll see you later Janet"

Janet smiles

"Don't forget the new plans for later on"

Sarah nods

"Don't worry, I will give you a call later on"

Sarah leaves and closes the door quietly before Lee looks at her

"Oh, you mean the plans to go shopping for more baby clothes?"

Janet smiles sweetly

"That's right, Joseph need different outfits besides the dull ones one you go"

Lee appears to be hurt jokingly

"Awh...I'm hurt honey"

Janet kisses his cheek

"Don't worry, you tried"

Lee looks at Zak and his father

"So, when are we going to see the grand flight of your Raptor dad?"

William looks at his phone

"Looks like in about five hours, want to join us Janet?"

She smiles

"I would love to, it would be nice for Joseph to see what his father does for a job"

Zak claps his hands together

"So! It is agreed! Now lets find something to eat, what do you have to eat in this place?"

**::45 minutes later, six and seven meeting::**

The Daniel model, who was engineered after Daniel Greystone except for a few minor changes so people wouldn't ask questions looks at his sister cylon after pacing for a few minutes

"So Six, what you're saying is that one of our sisters really had a child with a human?"

Sarah smiles and nods

"Thats right Daniel, I think now we're finally able to convince more of our brothers and sisters to make peace with humanity once and for all with this birth"

Daniel thinks

"Well...I'm not sure how the ones would react...They seem to be hell bent to wipe out the humans once and for all"

Sarah sighs

"I heard Lee and his family talking about the nav system that the ones plan to us as a backdoor to disable their military so they can't fight back. It seems that only a small amount of them are using the system right now. If we warn the six that is working with Baltar, we would save humanity"

Daniel shakes his head

"That would mean us being exposed as well and who knows what will be done to us. Don't forget your sister's son, he will be taken for study and so will your husband along with you. They will want to know how a human and a Cylon managed to have a child"

Sarah looks up with great concern

"We have to expose ourselves to human we know and trust, tell them who we are. We have to save many humans as we can and just run"

Daniel starts pacing

"Is there any way you can get your sister and her family to safety now?"

Sarah nods

"Yes, they are going to a military airfield to see a Raptor from the first war that the father flew"

Daniel looks at Sarah

"Good. I've been in contact with the eights, twos, and some of the threes have came forward to help. They all agreed to do what they can to start saving humans in any way they can"

Sarah shakes her head

"Its only a matter of time before the others who vowed to destroy humanity find out what we're doing."

Daniel rests his head in his hand

"I will bring some transports and Centurions to help protect people as we leave. We will use the airfield that your sister told you about"

Sarah smiles

"I will be there in four and a half hours"

**::Cylon ones and fives Basestar::**

The ones look around before the lead one speaks up

"So it is agreed. We will change our plans and begin our attack in five hours"

A five speaks up

"But half of our brothers and sisters have left our cause to deny us from carrying out God's plan"

The one smirks

"Don't worry my brothers, they know nothing of warfare. I highly doubt those peace loving frakers can do much to help us. Besides, I'm not too worry about what they could do. If any of them try to fight us, we kill them and box any who will resurrect"

**::Four and a half hours later::**

The Adama family and the two sixes along with Joseph step out of the car as they reach the small military airfield

William smiles and waves to Coker who is with their old Raptor before looking at his family

"Now, who wants to see me fly?"


	4. Contact

Coker walks over to the car containing the family of his old friend with open arms

"Husker! You didn't blow up anything on your way over?" He shakes his head "Man, the Husker I knew couldn't go five minutes without something blowing up with him piloting something"

William smirks then laughs while patting Coker's shoulder

"My friend, you got out in one piece"

Coker raises a finger to correct him

"Mostly"

William smiles and nods

"Yes, mostly but isn't that what matters?"

Coker looks at William's family

"Well, I suppose it does matter considering you have your boys and your...well I can only presume is your grandson"

William smiles and motions for Lee and Janet to come over with their son

"Coker, this is my grandson, Joseph"

Coker smiles and looks down at him

"I can tell for certain that he is your grandson"

William tilts his head to the side, confused

"How do you know that my friend?"

Coker smirks

"Well, for one he has the look in his eyes that he wants to find trouble and plus he seems grumpy just like you"

William chuckles and puts a hand to his head

"I'm not grumpy at all" He turns towards his sons after a moment and blinks "Am I boys?"

Lee hovers his hand and is unable to make up his mind

"Ehhhhhh, you are sometimes..."

Zak nods

"Like the time I visited you on Galactica and you were pretty grumpy until Saul brought you coffee"

Coker smirks

"Still can't wake up without coffee can you unless there is something blowing up huh?"

William shrugs

"What can I say? Explosions get my blood pumping faster than coffee does"

He starts looking towards the Raptor and blinks

"Coker, I'm noticing weapons on her but not much"

Coker sighs and looks behind him at the old bird

"Yeah, even after all this time its a pain in the ass to request anything."

William sighs

"They wouldn't give her FTL still..."

Coker nods

"Yep, one of the best pilots of the Cylon War and most well know. Yet still, I cannot get a damn FTL for your old Raptor when they're putting them in new ones all the damn time"

William starts walking around the Raptor while running his hands over the hull

"This is really her, isn't it?"

Coker smiles

"How do you know I'm not lying and just found some random hunk of junk?"

William smirks and bangs a spot on the hull before pulling a small object off of it

"Because the coin I stuck in one of the vents to make noise so I could annoy you is still in there"

Coker laughs

"You mother fraker! I was wondering what the hell was causing that noise! First flight I took after restoring her I heard that rattling noise. Now I know it was because of you, you little smart ass"

William finishes his inspect of the raptor several minutes later as he trades insults back and forth with Coker as Janet looks at Lee confused

"Lee, is your father always like this?"

Lee sighs and puts his face in his hand

"Lords of Kobol, you should see the banter when Saul is around."

Janet smiles sweetly

"Love, it cannot be that bad. You told me they've been friends since the war"

Lee smiles

"That they have and Saul has been like a uncle in a way"

Zak raises his hand

"Correction, he was like the crazy drunken uncle that bantered with dad at holiday events"

Lee sighs and crosses his arm "Yeah...Don't forget what he did last year on Colonial Day"

Zak laughs

"Oh thats right! Kara told me about it! Saul decided to challenge her and dad to a drinking contest in the officer's lounge! That the loser had to help clean the mess hall for a week" Zak pulls out a photo of Saul wearing the outfit for a kitchen's cook with him scowling and Lee bursts out laughing "Oh lords! That was absolutely amazing! When he was serving meals, he told pretty much every person to go frak themselves. Good times"

Janet and Sarah's eyes widen as Sarah leans over to whisper in Janet's ear

"Oh my god, it's our father"

Janet slowly nods in shock

"I...had no idea"

Sarah looks at her watch and whispers again

"We have to hope that the sevens get here soon. We have to tell them the truth"

Before Sarah opens her mouth, a large civilian transport lands at the edge of the runway as everyone ducks as Coker swears

"Oh thats just fraking great! Probably some damn civilian that got lost! Again!"

The dust settles within seconds and the cargo hold slowly starts opening up as a dozen Colonial Marines take positions around the door. Just as quickly, Lee, Coker, and William grab pistols from passing marines and join them as the door finally opens completely. Seconds later, a seven comes out with his hands raised

"Please! Do not shoot! I come here in peace!"

A marine shouts

"On the ground right now! Hands behind your head!"

Daniel shakes his head

"I cannot do that, but not for reasons you may think."

Soon as he finished his sentence, a dozen sevens come off the ship and stand next to each other as mouths starts dropping. A marine is heard muttering quietly

"Either I'm still drunk from last night or someone slipped something into my drink"

Another marine whispers to him

"I'm seeing this shit too, the CO told me I would start seeing stuff if I kept making my family chili"

The lead seven speaks again

"Please, let me explain."

He places both of his hands on his chest

"My name is Daniel, and these are my brothers. We are Cylons"

Weapons are heard clicking all over

"On the ground now! Final warning!"

The CO is seen running over with a hand raised

"Men! Lower your weapons!"

The marines look at each other in confusion

The CO steps in front of the marines and raises his hands

"Its true what these men are saying, they are Cylons."

He sighs and slowly lowers his hands to his sides

"And so am I...I'm a two and the men you see before you are sevens"

The marine sergeant is heard shouting

"Fraking toasters look like us! Prepare to fire!"

William lowers his weapon

"All hands, stand down!"

One by one, the marines start lowering their weapons but remain at high alert as he walks over to the CO

"Are you really one of them?"

The two nods

"Yes Sir, but things have changed among the Cylons"

One of William's eyebrows raises

"Explain"

The two thinks for a moment

"There are multiple Cylon models and there is eight of us. But not all of us has a grudge against humanity"

He looks behind him at the sevens then back at William

"The Sevens? They have always called for peace with humanity and to exist with them side by side."

William glares

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here, pretending to be human"

The two hang his head for a moment

"I know, we were sent here to see if humanity was preparing for war and if they were. To disrupt your ships and defenses so we could wipe you out with ease. But here is the thing, the Cylons have already made plans to attack your worlds"

William's eyes widen

"What!?" He looks at Lee "Lee! Get work back to headquarters! They have to know now!"

The two shakes his head

"Its too late Sir, four of the models are now currently moving their forces to attack your worlds"

William grabs him by the collar with both hands

"Then where are the other four of the so called models!"

The two gags as he struggles to talk

"They're...moving...to...delay the loyalists!"

William lets go of the two as he starts gasping for breath and looks at the marines

"Men, why do you think I ordered all of you to bring family and loved one to the field today to see one old raptor make its first flight since the war?"

One of the men speaks up after a moment

"Because...it was to be piloted by Commander Adama"

He nods slowly as he rubs his neck

"Its because I care about my men and their families and friends"

William, now interested starts walking around the two

"But why?"

The two's eyes follow William's movements

"Because sir, while I have seen the worst of humanity, I have also seen the best of it as well. One of my men and his wife adopted a girl they found with no family on the streets all alone."

The two looks towards the soldier he is speaking about then back at William

"I may not be human commander, but from spending time with them. I have learned much from them and I know we can exist in peace"

William starts scanning the civilian transport

"But why the ship?"

The two stands next to him

"Because when I said the other four models are making a move? I meant they are making a move now, If I am right, their attack will begin any moment"

William's eyes, now full of rage turns towards the two

"What!?"

The two raises his hands

"I only found out moments ago! Right before the sevens touched down and a message was sent to all cylon humans that the plan was in motion!"

William's hands relax as he starts scanning the human cylons and his fellow humans

"Can you protect them?"

The lead seven walks over to William

"Yes we can, but if we want to live, we have to leave now. Right now, we're doing the same thing on all worlds. Saving the people who we care about"

Before William can speak, a nuclear flash is seen in the distance at Caprica city and the commander's reaction was to be expected

"Everyone down!"

Humans and Cylons alike as they all took cover on the ground to shield themselves from the light of the blasts and get up a moment later

"Oh my gods..."

Zak is stunned beyond belief as he watches the mushroom clouds

Another seven runs over to the lead seven and the two

"We cannot stay, we have to go!"

William thinks as he looks up

"Get everyone on board the ship now!" He looks at the lead seven "Does that ship have a jump drive"

The seven nods

"Yes we do, we don't know where to go now since the attack is underway"

William looks at Zak

"Go with them to the Galactica, I will take care things of here"

Zak, reacting in panic

"And do what!? We're being nuked!"

William looks at Lee and Coker

"We're taking the raptor and getting anyone we can. Coker, where is the Columbia?"

Coker stammers

"Its...An hour away doing a Colonial Day tour"

William thinks

"Do they know you're here?"

Coker sighs and nods

"Yeah, they are the closest to Caprica and my XO knows to jump to Caprica in case of an attack"

William motions towards the raptor

"We're joining up with the fleet"

"Yes sir,"

William and Lee start running towards the Raptor with Coker following close behind and takes his place at the electronics console while Lee takes the co pilot seat. Coker turns and points at William

"Husker, you better take us to the nearest Battlestar! I don't want you to pull the same shit as last time!"

The Raptor slowly starts ascending as Lee watches Janet board the ship with their son and William places his hand on his son's shoulder

"Don't worry son, they'll be fine"

Several minutes later, they finally enter Caprica's orbit and jaws drop as they see the massive battle in space

"Oh gods.."

William looks around

"The Valkyrie and Yashuman are putting up a fight..." He looks to his left "The Night Flight has been destroyed..."

Coker shouts out of nowhere

"Contact! Reading two Cylon Raiders!"

William looks at his console

"What do we have for weapons?"

Coker swears in frustration

"We have the same shit layout the last time we were being chased by raiders!"

William smirks and starts turning towards the wreckage of the Night Flight

"Lets see if they can dance"

Coker looks around wildly with widen eyes

"Oh gods...not again!" He scrambles out of his seat as he mans the rear turret while the Raptor flies into one of the flight pods of the destroyed Battlestar

**::Please leave reviews and tell what you want to see in the coming chapters::**


	5. Fall of Caprica

Sorry guys for not updating earlier, been busy with some end of summer stuff and getting ready for the new semester and such. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

As the raptor starts darting between the wreckage inside the starboard flight pod of the Night Flight, the darkness is lit up by bursts of gunfire from the rear turret as one Raider is cut in half and slams into the debris, Husker turns his head and swears

"Frak! These Raiders are much harder to hit and I can't tell if anything is flying these things! We still got another one on our tail"

With thoughts running through William's head from the first Cylon war, he started to do what he knew best, making maneuvers that would easily lead most Raptor or Viper pilots to their deaths as he jerked the craft hard to port

"Hold on Coker! I haven't done this since the last time we were in combat!"

The rear turret jams and immediately, Coker starts swearing at he hits it

"Does nothing work right in this piece of crap Raptor still!? Husker don't you dare go for the FTL core again!"

Lee looks from the electronics console in confusion at Coker

"What are you talking about"

Coker quickly braces himself with an enraged face

"Turns out your father here is still a hot shot pilot who hasn't learned a frakking thing!"

William starts counting as the Raptor approaches the FTL spools

"1...2...3...1...2...3...1...2...3...Hold on! This is going to be bumpy!"

The Raptor makes a hard turn into the empty FTL tube and William accelerates fast as he can while the Raptor darts into the tube with the Raider smashing into the spool and exploding, seconds later the Raptor comes out of the destroyed Battlestar fast as it can possibly go with Lee and Coker screaming in fear, but the only thing coming out of William are shouts of victory

"That is how its done! No one can beat Husker!"

Coker quickly scrambles into the co pilot seat and straps himself in

"Gods damn it! Get us to the nearest Battlestar so I can live! Every second I'm with you I come closer to death!"

Normally, three Valkyrie class Battlestars could easily take on six Cylon Basestars, but due to the virus that was introduced, the older class of Battlestars are faring better than latest Mercury class Battlestar. Many systems on ships were linked and controlled by computers only with crews to oversee the weapon's operating systems. William heads towards the last ship that he was in command as the 6th and final Basestar was destroyed.

"Valkyrie, this is Commander William Adama requesting permission to land"

Seconds later, a voice replied "Roger Commander, starboard flight pod is damaged and undergoing repairs, land in the port flight pod. Its good to have you back sir"

"Good to be back, Husker out"

As the Raptor flies over the Battlestar, the damage that was taken during the battle was clearly seen with craters in the armor from multiple missile impacts, William shakes his head

"Linked computers...I kept telling command that linking systems was a huge mistake...They didn't listen to me"

Coker sighs and looks at his friend

"Come on, lets land and see the damage inside"

Five minutes later, the Raptor was inside the flight bay and being towed to a spot where repairs could be make, William looks around and much to his surprise, he found his chief engineer on the ship and makes his way over to him

"Chief, what are you doing here?"

Tyrol sighs and looks around

"I was here to check out the new FTL drive that was recently installed, suppose to make longer and more accurate jumps. Something like this could really help us check out stuff beyond the red line"

William quietly mutters

"The red line..."

Tyrol blinks and turns towards the commander

"Excuse me sir?:

William shakes his head and moves on

"So report. How bad is the damage?"

Tyrol sighs

"Pretty bad, the starboard side took a couple nukes and we lost fifty people and twenty one vipers. Most of the people that were lost were on the flight deck helping with the recovery of damaged Vipers and Raptors."

"What about the commander and the XO of the ships"

Tyrol rubs his head and closes his eyes for a moment

"Dead, they were killed during the opening moments of the attack, the Night Flight was destroyed within minutes by multiple nukes. Shame too, she was one of the newer ships of the fleet"

William starts walking towards the command center as Tyrol follows

"So how did Valkyrie and Yashuman survive?"

They stop outside of the door to the CIC as Tyrol faces William directly and leans against the wall

"Both ships were running combat drills, launching drones and had crews shooting them down along with dummy missiles launched by some Raptors. Would've been easier if the computers were up at the time but the drill probably saved our lives"

William opens the door to the CIC and smirks at Tyrol

"Thats why I always run drills on the Galactica, to keep everyone on their toes."

He is silent for a moment and speaks quietly "What of the Galactica, is she okay?"

Tyrol smiles and nods

"The old girl took out singly handed a Cylon Basestar by herself, she linked up with the Columbia and the Columbia is being re-armed. I got word to the XO to make best speed for Caprice, but they are at least a few hours out"

William turns away and walks into the CIC

"The drunk better haul ass and be careful with the old girl"

Tyrol smirks and starts heading back to the flight deck

"It will be a cold day in hell before they get the jump on the Galactica"

William walks over to the center console in the middle of the CIC and out of nowhere, a man is heard shouting

"Commander on deck!"

Instantly, all of the personal and marines in the CIC stood at attention and the commander saluted back

"At ease people"

Everyone quickly starts resuming work at their stations as Lieutenant James McVay quickly walks up

"Sir, thank the gods you're here. The commander and XO are dead and we need help"

William smiles and looks at the man who was once under his command

"At ease James, we're going to survive this. Now, can you give me an update on the status of the fleet"

The lieutenant nods and activates the center console

"We lost at least a quarter of the fleet so far and Picon shipyard has been nuked. Far as we know, only five Mercury class Battlestars and two Defender gunstars managed to escape"

William looks at the shaking Lieutenant

"Relax, do you know what Battlestars survived?"

James nods and stammers at first

"Yes sir, the ships were the Atlantia, Pegasus, Hades, Poseidon, and the Promethous"

A smile is seen at the corner of William's mouth

"Admiral Nagala and Cain survived?"

James sighs and pulls up a list

"Yes and no, Nagala survived but he was badly hurt due to him hitting a bulkhead during a nuclear strike and Admiral Cain is dead"

William now being curious about Cain's death, decided to press for more answers

"How did she die?"

James didn't pause for a moment and instantly answered

"She ordered for a fleet of civilian ships fleeing the planet to be shot at to have their engines disabled so the Cylons would have a easy target and go for them first"

"So was she shot or something else?"

"Shot sir, by her XO. Turned out that his family was on one of the fleeing ships and was coming to see him while he was leave. She requested his gun and I guess she got it"

William looks back at the console

"She never has been one to care for anyone but herself."

James nods in agreement

"I did a three day training course on this console on the Pegasus. It seemed she ran the ship by fear. Last I heard, they were fleeing to Ragnar station to regroup"

William sighs and brings up the map

"Ragnar...I guess we should meet up with them"

Before James could answer, the alarms started blaring once again as the dradis operator is heard yelling in fear "Dradis! 28 Cylon Basestars! They are launching Raiders!"

William is silent for what seemed years but in reality, was only seconds

"Spool up FTL! We're making a jump"

"Sir! Engineering is reporting that we will be able to make a jump in five minutes"

"Full flank speed! Get us away from Caprica!"

The engines on the Valkyrie and Yashuman come to live as the mighty Battlestars start speeding away from the planet

"Commander! Cylon Basestars are heading towards Caprica but eight are breaking off with Raider support!"

Coker quickly comes into the CIC and runs up to William

"Husker, we cannot last long against eight Basestars in our condition. We need to get the hell out of here"

William starts scanning the consoles as he replies

"Tyrol reports that we will be jumping in four minutes"

"Four minutes!? How can you know that for sure!?"

William smirks and looks at Coker

"Because he is one of the best engineers I've ever seen"

Thudding is heard in the CIC as the rear turrets on the Valkyrie start opening fire on the pursing Basestars

"Sir! Four turrets are currently targeting the Cylons but we cannot get a lock with the others!"

William starts up straight as a missile impact rocks the ship "Four turrets are better than none, keep firing and target the nearest ship" Two minutes later, cheers are heard as one of the Cylon Basestars drops off dradis

"One down..." Mutters William

James runs over to the defensive console

"Sir, our anti air and missile batteries are being overwhelmed, we need to jump now"

"Tyrol! How long!?"

"Gods damn it sir! I'm working fast as I can here with everything going on"

All at once, all of the alarms in the CIC start blaring as over a thousand missiles are launched at the two Battlestars

"Tyrol! Now or we all die!"

The light on the FTL console turns green but before the operator can turn the key, a massive blast knocks a section of the ceiling loose and knocking out the operator.

"Frak!"

William instantly starts running towards the console, quickly making his way between the men and women at their stations franticly trying to keep the ship alive long enough to make the jump to Ragnar. William starts inputting the coordinates for Ragnar as James is heard screaming

"Ten seconds to impact!"

The console beeps with a confirmed coordinates tone as William turns the key with blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead

"JUMP!"

Two seconds before the missiles found their targets, both Battlestars disappear in bright flashes of light

::Cylon Basestar"

A one slams his fist into the cylon console and a sound of shattering glass is heard

"Frak! God damn those frakking rebels! They had to completely ruin our plan and now look! The humans are escaping with the help of the traitors!"

Another one places a hand on his shoulder and calmly speaks

"Brother, we will get them all, you have my word"

The engaged one, now turning bright red quickly turns around and punches the other one in the face, knocking him onto the floor

"We will get them all!? Do you know what this means!? Because some humans have survived, they will come back looking for revenge someday! I don't know about you but I rather kill them off now than hunt them down over time! What about the Rebels!? They have removed the limitation implants from their Centurions and Raiders and they are now thinking for themselves! They consider them as equals!"

A seven quickly injects a calming sedative into the one and catches him as he falls to the floor and is laid down gently. The four looks up to his follow Cylons

"Brothers and sisters, he does have a point. We need to act quickly if we are to win this war at all"

**::Ragnar Orbit::**

Ten Battlestars with 32 gunstars of different classes along with eight Rebel Basestars and a resurrection ship glide silently with 152 civilian ships in the darkness of space. On the Galactica, Tigh is groaning and rubbing his head

"Finally...The frakking alarms are off..."

Lieutenant Gaeta hands him pain killers and a glass of water

"Take these sir, you'll feel better"

He quickly takes the pills and instantly chugs the water

"Any words on the old man yet?"

Gaeta shakes his head

"I'm afraid not sir"

Dradis alarms start blaring once again in the CIC as Tigh swears

"Does this crap ever ends!"

"Two contacts, wait, receiving IFF...Its the Yashuman and Valkyrie"

Tigh's mouth drops in shock "Gods, the Valkyrie"

Commander Adama's voice is heard over the speakers in the CIC with many of the words lost due to a badly damaged comm system on the Valkyrie

"This is...mmander...ama...Venting...Badly damage...Send...tugs...prica gone"

Geata looks at Tigh in shock

"Sir...Is he saying..."

Tigh sighs and nods

"Caprica is gone...Bring us up to speed and get the mobile dockyard over there. We need to help them. We need a leader and the old man is the closest thing we got now with Nagla out of action for the near future."

"Yes sir"

**::Valkyrie::**

William coughs as the alarms are finally turned off as James looks at the dradis

"Seems they got our message, looks like they got a mobile shipyard on the way as well"

"Good, because we're going to dock this ship and then leaving the system"

"Sir?"

"You heard me, we're leaving the system and we're taking all of the survivors with us"


	6. List of Colonial Ships

Alright, something I have failed to list is the type of Colonial ships that will be appearing in the story. We all know about the Columbia class (Galactica) and the Mercury class Battlestars along with the Valkyrie Class. Here are the types that aren't well known to some but will be to others. The next chapter will be out on Friday.

**Asgard Class Battlestar: **A smaller version of the Valkyrie Class, this class of Battlestar makes up the backbone of the Colonial Fleet. This ship can hold its ground against a Cylon Basestar by itself backed up by Viper and Raptor support.

**Jupiter Class Titanstar: **The latest in Colonial technology, this ship acts as a mobile fleet command center focused on defense rather than offense. Its armed with KEW platforms but the bulk of its weapons is focused on anti air defense, capable of protecting fleets against vast swarms of Cylon Raiders.

**Thor Class Battlestar: **This Battlestar has more armor plating than any other ship in the Colonial Fleet. The sole purpose of this Battlestar is to deliver massive damage on Cylon ships with twice the KEW platforms of the Mercury Battlestar. Making it the perfect ship to lead a charge into the Cylon fleet. But due to more weapons systems on board, it leaves little room for Vipers and Raptors. However, the number of Thor class Battlestars are extremely limited due to the high costs of making them.

**Defender Gunstar: **A small intercept vessel with limited weapons, this ship is ideal for hit and run missiles on enemy ships, using its high speeds to escape after making a strike.

**Sentinel Gunstar: **Its the same ship as the Defender Gunstar with the exception of an additional flight pod underneath the ship. Making this ship's a carrier but lacks anti air weapons, depending on other ships for protection from enemy fighters.

**Skirmish Star:** The purpose of this small frigate is simple, to deliver massive amounts of nuclear weapons for ground or space strikes, making this ship an important addition to any Colonial strike force.

**Berserker Escort star: **This frigate is armed to the teeth with anti air weapons, able to take on multiple Cylon Raiders with ease. It has a squadron of vipers for additional support. But this ship is only armed with missiles for ship to ship combat.

**Nova Class Battlestar:** A class developed after the first Cylon War, this ship serves as a flagship, connecting to the rest of the fleet. providing target data to the rest of the fleet increasing combat effectiveness.


	7. Beyond the Red Line

The engines of the Valkyrie struggle to come online after damage sustained after the jump. In the CIC, a strange calmness overcomes the crew of it as the alarms come to a stop as everyone slowly stands and Commander Adama starts checking on the crew

:

"Status! What is our condition?"

:

James tries to stand but cries out in pain and grabs onto his right wrist as he bites on his lip hard

:

"Frak! I think I broke something!"

:

"Lieutenant! What is our status!"

:

James limps over to the board quickly as he can as he does a quick scan of it

:

"Life support is operating at minimal and we sustained heavy damage to our engines. But we're still here sir"

:

A loud clang is heard echoing throughout the ship and the alarm for the nearest airlock to the CIC goes off

:

"Someone has docked with us Commander"

:

William groans as he walks to the door to the CIC

:

"Lets not keep them waiting"

:

The lieutenant and the commander walk over to the airlock which is now opening and a young man steps out and salutes

:

"Commander Adama? I'm Ensign Henderson of the Gunstar Aeolus. I've been ordered to take you to the Galactica"

:

The commander grunts in pain and helps the lieutenant into the airlock

:

"Bring us over now, we need to make a plan"

:

Henderson, with no objections nods in agreement

:

"Not going to argue about that Sir"

:

A half hour later, Adama is on the flight deck and is approached by Tigh

:

"Bill, what the hell is going on? And what is this crap about some Cylons helping us? We need

:

answers now"

:

Bill sighs and looks at Tigh as he sits downs, allowing a combat medic to attend to some minor cuts on his forehead

:

"Honestly, I got no idea. All I know here is that the Cylons look like us and are split in half regarding us and now in a civil war"

:

A seven walks by who was posing as a deckhand talking to a human regarding the latest Colonial computer system and how to safeguard against the backdoor virus

:

Tigh shudders and looks at the commander

:

"I'm never going to get use to that"

:

Bill sighs and asks the medic to leave them before speaking quietly

:

"Lee has a son with one of the Cylon models"

:

Tigh is absolutely stunned before managing to come up with an answer

:

"No shit, I didn't know we could breed with Cylons"

:

Bill shrugs "Your guess is good as mine. What is the status of the old girl and the Columbia"

:

A smirk appears at the corner of Tigh's mouth

:

"Both ships are fully armed and ready to go to bring the fight to the enemy"

:

William shakes his head

:

"I'm afraid not old friend, we're running"

:

Tigh's eyes widen as he starts resisting

:

"What!? We can't! We can fight them and take back our homes!"

:

The commander sighs sadly

:

"I don't think we can, we may have some powerful ships but they have at least four times the amount of ships than we do"

:

Tigh nods

:

"I guess you're right, the Yashuman and Valkyrie are secured and are able to make a jump at your command. With Nagla out of action for now, you're in charge and the only one really with wartime experience"

:

The alarms starts blaring throughout the ship as Gaeta's voice is heard over the PA system

:

"Action stations, action stations, set condition one throughout the ship"

:

William looks at Tigh with one thought on his mind, survival. He walked over to a phone connection to the CIC and speaks wilth Gaeta

:

"This is the commander, I want the order issued to launch all vipers and have all battlestars move to protect the civilian fleet and escorts"

:

Geata responds with great concern in his voice

:

"We have a problem sir, the newer ships and most of the military ships still have the upgrades with the backdoor virus access. Same goes for the vipers"

:

"But what about the older vipers?

:

"They don't have the upgrades due to their hardware but..."

:

"That will do Lieutenant, bring us into a position where we can cover the fleet and order the Columbia to do the same. We're buying the fleet some time"

:

Adama hangs up the phone and starts marching towards the old vipers as Saul follows closely behind

:

"Bill, I know what you're thinking and you're frakking insane! You haven't flown any combat missions since the cylon war and what about taking command when we really need it?"

:

Adama keeps looking ahead towards his old viper as he grabs a helmet for his flight suit without even blinking

:

"We lost a good deal of our pilots I heard due to the cylon virus on the ship. We need anyone who can fly a viper in the air defending the fleet and that includes me"

:

He steps up the ladder and starts doing his flight check as Saul climbs up the ladder as well

:

"For gods sake! Listen to what you're saying! You're not the viper pilot from the first war anymore!"

:

A smirk appears at the corner of the commander's mouth

:

"Some things never change my friend. Now get back to the CIC and take command"

:

The commander slides the canopy to the closed position and gives the thumbs up to a deck hand as they start rolling the viper towards the flight tube as Tigh shouts at the Viper

:

"Its still a bad idea commander!"

:

One by one, the other ships in the fleet, military and civilian start jumping away to a location beyond the red line, a passenger looks up into the darkness of space and sees the two old battlestars taking their positions and looks away to see his daughter and son tugging on the legs of his pants with fear in their eyes

:

"Daddy? Why are we going beyond the red line? You told us its a very bad idea to go to"

:

He kneels down and looks at his children and smiles softly

:

"It is, but you see those big ships out there?"

:

The kids nod and look up

:

The father looks at each of them

:

"They're going to protect us, all of us and right now the only two ships that can do that are two old ships"

:

The daughter instantly replies

:

"Old as you?"

:

He goes to say something and then smiles while shaking his head

:

"No, they're older than me thankfully. But know this, they were built to fight and to hold off the evil cylons. Don't forget grandpa designed those two old battlestars and you know grandpa, he knows what to do. Now go off and find him okay?"

:

They run off to find their grandfather as the father stands back up and continues watching the Galactica and Columbia finishing their roll to allow most of their weapons to face the Cylon fleet as he quietly speaks

:

"Come on you two old girls, you can do it"

:

Geata walks around the CIC and prepares to give the order to fire when Tigh walks in

:

"I swear all gun crews better be ready to fire along with the Columbia"

:

Gaeta nods "Yes sir, I was about to give the order to"

:

Tigh picks up the phone "Patch me to the Columbia" He looks at Gaeta "Give the order to launch all viper wings

:

As Gaeta gives the order for all Vipers to launch, Tigh speaks words he thought he would never hear again

:

"Columbia, this is Galactica. All batteries full barrage, lets show these toasters we're not going down without a fight" Without pausing, he connects to the gun batteries on the ship and gives the order to the crew. Seconds later, dull thudding is heard throughout the ship as all of the batteries start firing

:

**::Cylon Basestar::**

:

The one laughs as the Colonial civilian and military ships start jumping away

:

"Look at them, fleeting like rats from a flood. Lets finish what we came here to do"

:

A five speaks up

:

"Brother, we have two Battlestars providing cover for the fleet and they are launching vipers"

:

The one waves his hand as he starts walking out of the control room

:

"Use the virus on them, problem solved and we will have free range"

:

The five inhales sharply

:

"Thats the thing, we already did. The virus had no effect on the two Battlestars or on its vipers either"

:

The one stops dead in his tracks before turning 180 and quickly walks over to the five

:

"What? Thats impossible! Even if the ships aren't fully disable, they at least should be having some kind of problems!"

:

The five shrugs as he keeps looking

:

"I don't know why its not working, it should be"

:

The one swears quietly under his breath as he rests his hand under his chin and thinks

:

"What are the ships? Maybe we can use another kind of weapon on them"

:

The whole room is silent before a four speaks up a moment later

:

"The Battlestars Columbia and Galactica, it seems that the museum staff of the Columbia has brought the ship back to combat status"

:

The room is silent again before the one finally smashes his hand against the wall "Frak! And don't tell me, they are using the old vipers for their fighters!"

:

A one slowly nods as the one then starts pacing around with a hand on his head

:

"Goddamnit, those two Battlestars were made to take extreme damage and to deal much more in return. I thought those ships had networks on them!"

:

The five shakes his head and walks over

:

"No, our records tell us that the commander of the Galactica was a viper pilot during the war and the man in charge of the Columbia museum served with him as well"

:

The five sighs

:

"Great, just fraking great! We got two extremely hard to destroy Battlestars to fight that are also armed to the teeth! Oh! Lets not forget that they are manned by people who were taught that them linking ship systems is a bad idea!"

:

The basestar shakes violent as everyone is thrown off his feet soon as the one finished speaking and he is the first to recover while everyone else in the room is trying to figure out what happened

:

"And that would be them firing on us! Launch all raiders! Launch everything we got at them!"

:

**::Viper Wing Alpha::**

:

Commander Adama smirked as he watched the rounds from the Columbia and Galactica streak overhead and impacted with the Cylon fleet, damaging three Basestars while destroying a forth. He activated his comm system to speak to the rest of his wing

:

"This is Husker, they will be launching raiders any second now. All rooks remember your training

:

and stick with your wingman and you will live to fight another day. Fellow veterans, lets show the rooks how its done"

:

His old squadron leader comes in over the radio

:

"Husker, this is Banzai. Just like old times."

:

Before William could respond, hundreds of raiders are seen launching and quickly approaching them. With years of combat experience, he gives orders he hasn't given since the first Cylon war

:

"All vipers weapons free!"

:

The engines on the vipers lit up like stars in the night sky and sped towards the approaching Raiders. As they got into weapons range, the raiders attempted to disable the vipers with the backdoor virus but failed. William instantly saw his chance to deal a blow to the Cylon squadrons as he gives another order

:

"Here they come, lets take them!"

:

All at once, the weapons on two hundred and eleven vipers open fired and Cylon raiders were blown apart with chunks. Out of nowhere, a Sentinel Gunstar jumped in and five squadrons of mark seven vipers are seen launching out of the flight pod underneath the ship. William quickly connected to the ship

:

"Sentinel, this is Commander Adama, I had ordered all ships that had linked systems to jump to the position beyond the red line!"

:

The man in charge of the ship responded back instantly

:

"This is Lieutenant John Nasca, our commander was killed when his raptor was destroyed on route back to the ship before we fled. Our vipers never got the upgrades and we were in dry dock about to get linked up as well. We're here to provide support sir"

:

William takes care of a raider before responding

:

"Very well, but stay with the Galactica and Columbia, they will cover you"

:

"Copy sir, Sentinel out"

:

Several minutes later, another two Cylon Basestars have been destroyed along with half of the raiders. Sparks fly in the lead Cylon command ship as the one struggles to keep himself standing up

:

"We're getting our fraking asses kicked! Where are the other basestars! We need help now!"

:

Soon as he finished the sentence, several basestars appeared on the starboard side of the three Colonial ships and instantly launched raiders and missiles. On the Galactica, things quickly went south.

:

Sparks rained down on Tigh and Geata as one the lights get blown out due to the vibrations rocking through the ship due to missile impacts and he grabs the phone upon seeing the Sentinel being swarmed by raiders

:

"All Vipers this is Galactica, Sentinel is being swarmed by raiders. All wings fall back and provide close air support"

:

William and Bonazi do a hard 180 and quickly speed to the Sentinel's aid. But before they get in range, Starbuck is heard over the radio.

:

"All Vipers clear Sentinel's airspace right fraking now!"

:

Seconds later, the Sentinel is seen exploding in a massive fireball as ordnance and fuel lines start going up across the ship and vipers clear out of the way of the hanger as he glides across space and smashes into a squadron of raiders. The squadron leader of the now former Sentinel is heard out yelling out in horror

:

"Oh my gods Sentinel is gone!"

:

William, for a second is frozen in horror as he is instantly reminded of the destruction of the Osiris 42 years prior. He is broken out of his trance as Tigh comes in over the radio

:

"Adama can you hear me?! The fleet has jumped! Get your frakking ass on board now! We can't hold them off for much longer!"

:

William shouts into his radio

:

"All vipers emergency landings! We're jumping out"

:

One by one, vipers from the Columbia and Galactica along with surviving vipers from the Sentinel along with some raptors that were able to escape in time start filling up the flight pods. As soon the last fighter was on board, the pods start closing. But as the pods nearly finish retracting, a lone raider manages tries to slip into the hanger but gets cut in half and half of the raider rains down on the vipers on the flight deck damaging several vipers in the process As the sensation he has become so used with jumping, he looks down at his console and quietly mutters

:

"This is only the beginning..."

:

As hundreds of missiles hurtle towards the two Battlestars, the two ships jump away leaving the missiles to pass through the empty space just seconds before was taken up by the two mighty warships and destroying what was left of the Sentinel. Destroying any remaining computer systems that may of told the Cylons where the surviving Colonial fleet has fled to.


	8. Exodus from Caprica

Explosions are heard coming from the downtown as Master Chief Charles "Sparkles" Langdon ducks to shield himself from falling wreckage due to a collapsing building. He dusts himself off soon as the immediate danger before looking up at the sky

"Frak, we really need to get the hell of this planet!"

A young corporal is heard swearing a few feet away

"That sounds great sir but how are we going get off Caprica? The Cylons have surrounded the planet it sounds like and it looks like they have been able to shoot down most of the ships trying to leave"

A police officer raises his hand

"I...I think I know where we can find a ship"

All eyes in the group turns towards the officer closely listening for a means of escape and a chance to regroup with anything left of colonial fleet.

"About two hours from here, there is a small shipyard. Its only big enough to make a couple ships at a time but last I heard, a Asgard class Battlestar was nearly completion.

Langdon grabs the officer's shoulders and looks at him square in the eyes

"Where!? How old is this information?"

The officer, clearly scared out of his mind and by the looks of it, was new to the force swallowed and spoke again

"Two...Two days ago. I got a couple friends that help deliver new military ships that are built on the surface then fly them to orbital shipyards where they are then fully manned and then loaded with ammo and the sort..."

Langdon lets go of the young officer and rests his hands on his hips as he paces for a moment then looks at his mixed group of civilians and colonial military survivors

"Okay, who here knows how to operate systems on military vessels?"

Out of the group of 46, only eight raise their hands and he quietly swears under his breath

"Frak...Its not a number that gives me great confidence..."

He sighs and looks at the eight who raised their hands  
"Do any of you know how to fly a ship the size of this Battlestar that we now know about?"

A middle age man raises his hand

"Sir, I may not be military but I've been a pilot all my life. I've flown cargo ships the size of those Battlestars. Far as I know, the basic controls should be similar"

Langdon, now filled with hope once again walks over the the man

"Are you sure you can get us out of here? Can you get us past the Cylons?"

The man nods

"Yes sir, the name is Eugene. If you can find a way to help defend the ship as we leave. I'm sure we will be able to escape"

"But can you also plot jumps?"

Eugene scoffs

"Jump? Hell I can do those in my sleep! Just tell me where to go and I can get us there!"

Charles walks back over to the officer

"Do they have any kind of ammo at this shipyard? Food? Supplies?"

The officer, stunned by the question just blinks before replying a few seconds later

"Well...Yeah. Its not stocked like the shipyards in orbit but there is enough at the base to arm  
the ship"

"And for supplies?"

The officer nods

"Of course, there are enough supplies at the base to last three years for 500 people"

Langdon starts scanning the crowd "Does anyone have a working phone!?"

A nervous businessman steps up

"I...I got this satellite phone, it should work if there is anything left of the network"

"Fork it over"

He is instantly given the phone and tosses the phone to the officer

"Call your friends and tell them to get the ship ready"

The officer is able to make a call and tries to pass the message to get the ship ready but swears a moment later

"I lost the call...I think the network is gone now"

"But did you give them the message?"

The officer sighs "They did ask if i said to get the ship ready to departure...But I don't know if they were confirming what I said or what"

A loud hum is heard nearby as a Basestar is seen flying over the city and Charles's eyes widen

"Oh frak! Move move move! Get to the vans!"

Seconds later, deafening booms are heard as three Defender class gunstars are seen opening fire on the Cylon ship with the muzzle of the KEW platforms on the ship followed by missiles on the sides of the ships. A couple of the wings get blown off by the surprise attack and starts tilting to the side and the people start cheering. But the silence is broken by a massive missile barrage, destroying the engines on one of the ships, sending it into the Cylon ship and damaging the second but the engines flared up and took off to escape the planet. The third just stayed for a moment in the air before it engines started flickering and starts to make a course for a crash landing in the street Langdon and his group where

"Oh frak frak frak! Get the hell out of the street! That ship is coming in hot!"

Moments later, the gunstar makes a crash landing in the street and slides for several hundred meters before coming to a stop. At the same time, what was left of the Cylon Basestar smashes and explodes in the downtown area. Langdon's mouth has dropped in shock upon seeing the destruction of two Colonial ships along with a basestar before issuing an order

"Get to the ship! See if there anyone alive!"

Before anyone can make a move, the emergency hatches on the ship are seen being blown off and coughing crew members are seen climbing out with smoke pouring out of the ship. Those inside the KEW platforms are seen shooting out the windows of the turrets and climbing out of them before sliding off the ship. Langdon bolts over to help what seem like the commanding officer of the ship  
"Sir! Are you okay?"

The man coughed for a solid moment before finally being able to breath again

"If anyone is in command...Its you sir. The officers are dead"

Langdon swears as he hits the side of the crashed ship "Frak!"

The young petty officer, holding a wound on his side looks around

"What the hell do we do now sir? We have no ship and now we can't escape"

Members of the gun platforms finish sliding off the ship and Langdon goes to speak with them

"You know what guys? Screw rank for now. We need to get out of here. I need a yes or no answer, can you operate the gun systems on a Asgard class Battlestar?"

They all look at each other before one of them speaks up

"Yes sir, basically all platforms are the same. They just come in different sizes thats all"

Charles breathes a sigh of relief

"Finally, a good piece of news"

The gunner walks past him and pats his shoulder

"Less talking, if you know where this ship is. We're getting out of here. At least in a Battlestar we have a decent chance of surviving"

Charles is shocked about how blunt the gunner crews were with him but minutes later, out of the gunstar crew of 117 crew, only 41 survived. After a quick search for more transport, several police vans are found and within moments, the exodus from Caprica takes its first steps.

The trip to the shipyard takes twice as long due to driving on back roads in order to avoid the main highway. As soon they reach the shipyard, men and women and even some children are seen loading up whatever that will be of use to them into the still docked Battlestar. The officer jumps out of the van and is waved over by his friend and strangely enough, they high fived each other before getting serious

"Nick, what is the status of loading this ship up to flee the planet?"

His friends sighs and looks down as he rubs his head  
"We're almost done loading Sam...We are finishing loading up stuff like food and water now. But we have no idea how to load the weapon systems or how to fly this thing. James know how to fly this kind of ship but..." He sighs "He was in the city getting the gas for the grills for the shipyard cookout"

The KEW crew from the crashed gunstar stop hopping out of the van followed by the man who said he knew how to fly and one of the gunners pats Nick's shoulders "Don't worry kid, we'll take care of that for you"

Langdon steps up to Sam and clears his throat

"Just so you know, I'm the highest ranking military official. Our goal is to leave Caprica and...To join the Galactica. All I know is that Commander Adama knows what he's doing and has fought the Cylons before" He sighs "We're no longer fighting a war to win, we're fighting for our survival. Did you disconnect all linked computers and got the IFF working?"

Sam nods "We finished the IFF system today and its working. But we still haven't picked out a name for her and the computers haven't been linked yet"

A woman announces over the PA system that all supplies have been loaded and for everyone to start boarding. One by one, the people who came in on the vans join the rest of the survivors on the Battlestar as Charles is lead to the CIC. A programmer is making sure everything is working and looks at Charles from his console

"You must be the acting commander. We're going to need a name sir, its considered bad luck to launch a ship without a name"

Charles sighs and thinks for a moment before answering

"Urania" He smiles weakly "This is now the Battlestar Urania"

The programmer smiles and she nods

"A perfect name for this ship"

Charles does a slow 360 view of the room before speaking to the people in the room

"People, we are some of the last surviving members of our species. As of right now, every man and woman who are aiding to the operation of this ship who aren't military, are now colonial fleet. Now, lets find the Galactica and rejoin with what's left of the fleet"

Moments later, the ships starts shaking as the engines come to life for the first time and information starts getting passed along through the stations making sure the ship is fully operational. But things quickly changed as the alarms started blaring throughout the ship as the DRADIS operator shouted out

"Contact! Two Cylon Basestars are approaching us! One from the east and the other from the south west!"

Charles quickly starts scanning the consoles as new information pours into the system and he starts sweating over what to do next, he knows how to manage the crew and boost morale. Not make command decisions that could mean life or death for a ship full of men, women, and children. Before he could order his gun crews to open fire on the nearest Cylon ship, a crew member shouted out

"Sir! One of the Basestars is opening fire on the other!"

He runs over to the phone in order to get a visual from gun crews and picks up the phone

"All batteries, we're getting reports that the Basestars are firing upon each other. Can you confirm?"

a stunned crew member replied right away

"Ye...Yes sir. I don't know what's going on. What are your orders? Should we open fire on both of them or should we hold our fire?"

At that moment, the speakers in the CIC come to life as the rebel Basestar contacted the Battlestar and the voice of a seven is heard

"Colonial Battlestar, this is the Rebel Basestar Salvation, we are not your enemies here and we will try to keep the loyalist ship busy. Please, don't worry about us. Save as many people as you can. This is a battle we cannot win at the moment"

Charles looks towards the helm station

"Get us out of here!"

Sweat is pouring down the crew member's face as they input controls "I have already started sir!"

Within a minute, the Battlestar has lifted off the ground and has accelerated to max speed to escape the planet. As the ship, cries for help are heard throughout the speakers of the CIC from military and civilian ships as one by one, they are wiped out by a second Cylon fleet that has entered around orbit moments before. The operator at the DRADIS console dropped and tried to find works

"Si...Sir? I'm reading 17 Cylon Basestars with a large number of Cylon Raiders..."

Charles looks at the console in the center of the room and sighs

"XO, order all batteries to open fire and to distract the Cylons for long as we can so any remaining civilians can escape"

"Sir! We got nine more contacts! Friendly Battlestars are inbound!"

The sight of the seven Mercury and two Thor class Battlestars from the view of the KEW gun crews were absolutely stunning. All at once, all of their forward batteries and missile batteries opened fire all at once, lighting up the void of space with KEW rounds hurtling towards the Cylon fleet, their rounds ripping through five of the Basestars like a hot knife through butter. A call comes through Charles and he quickly picks it up but before he could answer, he is instantly given an order

"Acting captain of the Battlestar Urania, this is Vice Admiral Rein. Your order is to get the civilian fleet beyond the red line. I am sending you the coordinates for the location of the fleet"

Charles looks over towards helm and he is given the thumbs up before directing his attention back to the phone.

"I am also ordering all surviving Raptors and Vipers to dock with your ship. The Battlestars Thor and Loki will escort you and the civilians back to the fleet. I am also giving you a battlefield promotion to Commander. Good luck and may the gods..."

The call is cut out and from the gun platforms, the Battlestar Chronos explodes from the sheer volume of missiles which is in the high hundreds if not thousands, sending one of the flight pods flying into the Battlestar next to it, causing a series of explosions which rips the ship apart from the inside out. Meanwhile, one by one, dozens of Raptors and Vipers start landing in the flight pod and deck crews move fast as they can to clear the landing area in order to make more room for other flights. The gun crews of the Urania watch in horror as the Battlestars that were suppose to save the day, are being quickly overwhelmed by the ruthless attacks of the Basestars. On the port and starboard sides, the Loki and Thor are at full flank speed keeping up with the growing civilian ships that are behind the three Battlestars. Some of the civilian ships were armed but only with missiles or a small KEW turret or two. Those that were armed opened fired as well in order to improve the chances of just a little that they would hopefully survive. In the CIC, a desperate call comes in from the Loki

"This is the Loki! We're taking heavy fire from Cylon Missile Batteries! We need cove..."

The commander is interrupted by a nearby explosion in the CIC and is heard for all hands to abandon ship and to make their way to the escape Raptors but the call is cut short. From the batteries, explosions from inside of the ship start becoming visible and the engines of the Battlestar go out for the last time and starts spinning out of control as it still continues at full combat speed. From the flight pods, raptors and vipers are still seen launching and head towards the Thor and Urania. The last view of the Loki is the ship smashing into two Cylon Basestars who were able to get out of the way in time.

As soon they made it through the Cylon line, Charles shouted at the top of his lungs as he turned towards the helm

"Get us the frak out of here! Jump!"  
One by one, the ships start jumping away with the last two surviving Battlestars to leave Caprica along with the remaining civilian ships. Meanwhile, on the Galactica. William still couldn't believe what Vice Admiral Rein did before he left to go back to Caprica to find any more survivors. A moment later he mustered up the words he was looking for to Tigh

"Admiral of the fleet"

He sighs and Tigh patted his back

"Bill, we didn't ask for any of this"

William looks up at the ceiling and spoke the last words of his day before he got some rack time

"I guess its time to find Earth my friend..."


	9. Quick update

Hey people, sorry for not posting a new chapter lately! Been busy with my classes but I will be posting a new chapter on Friday. Thank you for waiting!


End file.
